prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Milk・Miracle・Milky Legend
is the character song for Milky Rose. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Omatase, Purikyua Watashi koso wa Miruki・Rōzu! Kiseki no aoi bara himitsu no shirushi dawa Misuteriasu de me wo, sorasenai Akogare tte sukoshi nazomeita dorama Ikisaki ga karuku tsukamenai Son'na koto ja dame yo hiraki hajimeta me wo Hetaretari shinai de dakishimete Taisetsu na mono ga koware yasui no wa Honto no kimochi wo tamesu kara Paru・Pa・Parumie! Yume wo sodateru ni wa ame mo hitsuyō desho Tsuchi no naka kara, hana sakasu mirai densetsu Mamotte te wo yogoshite mo Seigi naraba hokoreru GO! GO! GO! "Sukairōzu Toransureito!" Madamada amai wa ne atsuku nari sugiru to Yuruyuru ni tokedasu chokorēto Yasashisa dake de wa tsuyoku narenai no Okufukai, nigasa mo daiji nano Paru・Pa・Parumie! Kiseki sore wa jibun ga, yonda suteki na rakkī Kanaetai to negau tsuyoi ishi no gohōbi! Kotoba no mae ni, yaru no yo Honki misete yukimasho Omakase, Purikyua Watashi koso wa Miruki・Rōzu! Paru・Pa・Parumie! Kiseki sore wa jibun ga, yonda suteki na rakkī Hibi no doryoku no kekka ashita miru mirakuru Yume wo sodateru ni wa ame mo hitsuyō desho Tsuchi no naka kara, hana sakasu mirai densetsu Shinjite te wo yogoshite mo Seigi naraba hokoreru GO! GO! GO! "Miruki・Rōzu・Burizādo!" Omatase, minasan Watashi no na wa Miruki・Rōzu! (Miruki・Rōzu!) |-|Kanji= おまたせ、プリキュア わたしこそは　ミルキィ・ローズ！ 奇跡の青いバラ　秘密のしるしだわ ミステリアスで眼を、そらせない 憧れって少し　謎めいたドラマ 行き先が軽く　つかめない そんなことじゃだめよ　ひらきはじめた芽を ヘタレタリしないで　だきしめて たいせつなものが　こわれやすいのは ホントのきもちを　ためすから パル・パ・パルミエ！ 夢を育てるには　雨もひつようでしょ 土の中から、花　咲かす　未来伝説 まもって　手をよごしても 正義　ならば　誇れる　GO! GO! GO! 「スカイローズトランスレイト！」 まだまだ甘いわね　熱くなりすぎると ユルユルに溶けだす　チョコレート やさしさだけでは　強くなれないの 奥深い、にがさも　だいじなの パル・パ・パルミエ！ 奇跡　それは自分が、呼んだ　すてきなラッキー かなえたいと願う　強い意志のごほうび！ コトバの前に、やるのよ 本気　みせてゆきましょ おまかせ、プリキュア わたしこそは　ミルキィ・ローズ！ パル・パ・パルミエ！ 奇跡　それは自分が、呼んだ　すてきなラッキー 日々の努力の結果　明日　みるミラクル 夢を育てるには　雨もひつようでしょ 土の中から、花　咲かす　未来伝説 信じて　手をよごしても 正義　ならば　誇れる GO! GO! GO! 「ミルキィ・ローズ・ブリザード！」 おまたせ、みなさん わたしの名は　ミルキィ・ローズ！ （ミルキィ・ローズ！） |-| English= Sorry to keep you waiting Pretty Cure I am Milky Rose! The blue rose holds a miraculous secret My eyes are drawn to its mystery Though I yearn for this mysterious drama to be short Yet, I cannot grasp where I am to go For the first time my eyes are opened By embracing the strangeness around me This tranquillity will never be broken I will hold on tightly to these precious feelings Paru・Pa・Parumie! Like rainfall our dreams will cause This legendary flower of the future to bloom Though my hands will be soiled I am proud to be its protector GO! GO! GO! I may look sweet, I will never lose this burning feeling Everything around me will melt slowly like chocolate With the power of my feelings I will turn my sadness into strength Paru・Pa・Parumie! With the strength of my will power, I will summon a fantastic miracle To grant everyone’s prayer and to reward everyone with luck! Before my words and after I will show you let’s go Thank you for waiting Pretty cure I am Milky Rose! Paru・Pa・Parumie! With the strength of my will power, I will summon a fantastic miracle With the results of our daily efforts, we will see the miracle of tomorrow Like rainfall our dreams will cause This legendary flower of the future to bloom Though my hands will get soiled I have faith in justice Thank you for waiting everyone I am Milky Rose! Audio Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!